


Stress-Relief

by Sociopathic_Salamander



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Salamander/pseuds/Sociopathic_Salamander
Summary: Please understand that I know that I a man probably a horrid writer, seeing as this is my first time writing anything. Therefore please just shower me in constructive criticism, as if I actually listen to it, I may become only half as bad as I am now. Thanks!





	Stress-Relief

I do not own the characters of Gravity Falls, nor am I profiting off of them.

As Mabel pulled into her driveway, she was horribly stressed. Actually no, stressed wasn't the word, it was more like all the little Mabel brain cells in her head were super overreacting to every little thing, and therefore the actual big things were being blown completely out of proportion. Like how that jerky buttface Jessica refused to acknowledge that it was Mabel completely alone(with a little help from good ol' Dip) who made that finance sheet.

As Mabel was getting out of her car, she was already getting out of her high heels and stupid 'stylish' jacket. Once she got into the house, Mabel yelled,  
"Dipper! Did you get the food!? I'm starving half to death!"

No response. Odd. Mabel cocked her head, not unlike a large bird of prey. Mabel began searching for clues(but not splitting up). Mabel quickly located a note, which read:

Mabel,  
I have had a really not fun day at work, and therefore decided to go ahead and hit the hay. There should be brown meat in the pantry, and if not, you should just order a pizza. Have a nice night honey.  
Love,  
Dipper 

Mabel thought,  
"Dipper going to bed? Without Mabel? That will simply not do!"

And so without a second thought Mabel marched to her bedroom with one singular goal in mind:CUDDLES!

However, when Mabel entered the room, she was greeted by a simultaneously familiar and very strange sight. The familiar part was the sleeping, drooling, Dipper. The strange part was that instead of a real Mabel, Dipper was cuddling with Mabel's pillow that had a picture of Mabel taped onto it. Mabel soon stripped herself of her uncomfortable work clothes and got into a sleeping sweater. However, when she pulled the creepy pillow Mabel from Dipper's arms he mumbled,

"Mabel, don't go yet."  
To which the real Mabel replied,  
"Guess what buddy. The real Mabel is coming to cuddle with you now!"

And with that, Mabel slipped into Dipper's warm arms, all thoughts of stress far and away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that I know that I a man probably a horrid writer, seeing as this is my first time writing anything. Therefore please just shower me in constructive criticism, as if I actually listen to it, I may become only half as bad as I am now. Thanks!


End file.
